(how long has it been since we were here?)
chatroom format, canon compliant part of Hope's Peak Academy's Official Message Board Kizakura/Jin, very lightly implied chisa/kyosuke summary KoichiKizakura: kyouko-chan KoichiKizakura: kyouko-chaaan KoichiKizakura: kyouko-chaaaaaaaaaaan fogcutting: Uncle Koichi? Is something the matter? KoichiKizakura: ur dad's ignoring meeee A series of chats with Koichi Kizakura. how long has it been since we were here? private chat with JinKirigiri KoichiKizakura: jin KoichiKizakura: jiiin KoichiKizakura: jiiiiiiin KoichiKizakura: (╯︵╰,) JinKirigiri: What's the matter, Kizakura? KoichiKizakura: pay attention to meeeeee JinKirigiri: I'm working. KoichiKizakura: (✖╭╮✖) jiiiiiiiiin JinKirigiri: Kizakura, please. I have a lot to get done today. Don't you have a class to teach? KoichiKizakura: lmao chisa-san has them taken care of !!! KoichiKizakura: also,, u can call me koichi we r alone JinKirigiri: ... JinKirigiri: Koichi. I love you very much, but I'm incredibly busy at the moment. Tell you what, let me finish all this, and I'll take you out to dinner tonight, okay? KoichiKizakura: (^▽^) ok !! private chat with fogcutting KoichiKizakura: kyouko-chan KoichiKizakura: kyouko-chaaan KoichiKizakura: kyouko-chaaaaaaaaaaan fogcutting: Uncle Koichi? Is something the matter? KoichiKizakura: ur dad's ignoring meeee fogcutting: ... fogcutting: I'm studying, Uncle Koichi. Can't you bug someone else? fogcutting: Namely, my father? KoichiKizakura: he blocked me until he's done work (´ヘ｀;) fogcutting: You two are actual children. KoichiKizakura: kyouko-chan? ;; fogcutting: ...Yes? KoichiKizakura: i'm very proud of the young woman you've grown up to be KoichiKizakura: you make me so happy, and hearing you call me 'uncle koichi' brings tears to my eyes KoichiKizakura: i remember when you could fit in my arms. seeing little you grow up so strong... it warms my heart. fogcutting: I'm not telling my dad to unblock you. KoichiKizakura: dammit KoichiKizakura: i really meant it tho,, fogcutting: ...Thank you. private chat with ChisaYukizome KoichiKizakura: it's so weird that this website still works (￣へ￣） ChisaYukizome: (∪ ◡ ∪) yes but it's amazing too!!! technology is so fascinating! KoichiKizakura: lololol yea <`∀´> ChisaYukizome: i bbl!! kyosuke's calling ^.^ KoichiKizakura: have fun w/ ur husband lololol ChisaYukizome is now away. private chat with JinKirigiri KoichiKizakura: hey jin!! KoichiKizakura: y'know u still owe me dinner KoichiKizakura: and like eight other dates KoichiKizakura: i forgive u tho, you've been busy lololol KoichiKizakura: ... KoichiKizakura: ... KoichiKizakura: I can't do this. KoichiKizakura: Jin, I miss you so god damn much. KoichiKizakura: It's not fair. You got blasted into space on live television, all cause you wanted to protect these kids. KoichiKizakura: I should've stayed with you. KoichiKizakura: I tried to break into the school. KoichiKizakura: It never worked. But they got out, you know! KoichiKizakura: Not all of them... Only six of them, actually. KoichiKizakura: Kyouko-chan made it. KoichiKizakura: The six of them are staying at FF hq until Tengan figures out what to do with them KoichiKizakura: I promise to protect her with my life. I told her that I'd do anything to keep her safe, and I meant it. KoichiKizakura: Thanks for everything, Jin. KoichiKizakura: I love you. ♥ Category:Brighty's Stuff Category:Fanfictions Category:Worse Category:Dangan Ronpa Category:Non-Warriors Category:Non-Ace Attorney Category:Hope's Peak Academy's Official Message Board Category:Kizajin Category:Finished Stories